looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure
Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure is a 2003 American direct-to-video animated comedy film from Warner Bros. Animation. It is the first, and only, movie based on the TV series Baby Looney Tunes. The film follows the main characters from Baby Looney Tunes as they go on a search for the true meaning of Easter.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0381896/plotsummary?ref_=tt_stry_pl The producers were Gloria Yuh Jenkins and Tom Minton, both of whom had worked on the TV series. Korean studio Dong Woo Animation provided the animation. Eggs-traordinary Adventure was released on VHS and DVD formats on February 11, 2003. Plot Tweety goes out to play on the playground with Lola and Sylvester, only to find out that Daffy has dug up all the sand in the sandbox to play King of the Mountain. They then turn to Bugs for help and he digs the sand mountain down. Afterwards, Granny reads them a story about Easter and the Easter Bunny. Taz is excited about this, but Granny tells him it's not until one more day, upsetting him. Daffy doesn't believe in any of this stuff and tries to convince everyone that there is no Easter Bunny. Later on, Lola and Tweety throw an Easter party for Taz and invite Bugs. However, Daffy tries to convince Bugs that there's still no Easter Bunny and Bugs, ordered by him to grow up and forget it all, tears the decorations down, upsetting Lola and Tweety. During naptime, Tweety and Lola suggest to Sylvester that they should take Taz to the forest where the Easter Bunny lives by looking at the pages in Granny's storybook. However, Daffy is shocked to find them gone and he and Bugs go into the forest, too to find them. Bugs, wearing a raincoat and rainboots, pretending to be the Easter Bunny, and Daffy, covered in yellow paint and a leaf around his body, to look like a duckling, paint rocks to look like Easter eggs. Taz falls in the river and is rescued by them. However, the "eggs" turned out to be rocks, and the yellow paint washes off Daffy in the river. Everyone finally realizes that there is no Easter Bunny, but by the next morning, they wake up to find real Easter eggs, delighting Taz, and Sylvester is given a chocolate chicken, which meant the Easter Bunny did come, and it turns out to be a happy Easter after all. Voice cast * June Foray as Granny * Samuel Vincent as Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, and Baby Tweety * Ian James Corlett as Baby Taz * Terry Klassen as Baby Sylvester * Britt McKillip as Baby Lola Reception On IMDB, it has a rating of 5.8, with one user saying "''It is still very cute to me as it is filled with plenty of sweet characters, watercolor like visuals and some magical moments but I must add that Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) also has great uplifting songs and messages!"''http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0381896/reviews?ref_=tt_urv References Category:2003 Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Films